1. Field of Inventions
The field of this application and any resulting patent is vascular delivery methods.
2. Description of Related Art
This application and any patent issuing therefrom relates to vascular delivery methods including methods for delivering cardiovascular devices. Endovascular surgery has revolutionized the treatment of cardiovascular disease. Most cardiovascular disease is now treated with devices which are pushed into place over a wire. Patients now enjoy minimally invasive repair of cardiovascular disease without painful incisions. However, extreme vessel tortuosity and stenosis can be dangerous in the placement of ever larger devices into blood vessels.
Various methods and devices have been proposed and utilized to deliver a cardiovascular device to a target location, including the methods and devices disclosed in the patents appearing on the face of this patent. However, these methods and devices lack all the steps or features of the methods and devices covered by the patent claims below, and the methods and structures claimed in this issued patent solve many of the problems found in many of the methods and structures in those earlier patents, have unpredictable benefits, and overcome shortcomings inherent in those earlier methods and structures.